Conventional high efficiency thermal interfaces have conventionally involved thermal flow materials including chemical materials such as thermally conductive greases, conductive epoxy compositions, conductive gels or molten material, such as solders or putties. In integrated circuit technology, such thermal interfaces are normally between a heat sink and the heat generating integrated circuit device in an IC stack or package mounted on a circuit board.
The integrated circuit art has progressed to the point that integrated circuit devices are very complex and expensive. Thus, there is a need for integrated circuit packages in which the integrated circuit device could be removed for rework or salvage without damage to the integrated circuit device, the interface or the heat sink.